


Late Call

by Nitzer



Series: kenny [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling, Cute Friendship Things, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, kenny's annoying accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitzer/pseuds/Nitzer
Summary: I should've just shut my phone off but I didn't because it was Kenny and I could never bring myself to ignore Kenny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a sequel to Comfort but can be read alone.

Ugh, why is my phone ringing? Fuck, what time is it? I felt the warmth of my boyfriend’s body shy away and saw the distinct red curls duck under the pillow in annoyance. I leaned over my phone, it was a little after midnight and I had school tomorrow. I should’ve just shut my phone off but I didn’t because it was Kenny and I was worried he got hurt or something.

                I sat up on the edge of the bed. “Hello,” I said, still barely awake.

                “Hey, Stan?” His voice was abrasively cheerful and confused like he called _me_ and expected someone else.

                “Yeah, not to sound dickish or anything but Kyle’s over, do you need something?”

                I could feel the stupid smirk spreading on his face. “Ooh, did I int’rupt somethin’?”

                “Yeah, sleeping.” I said sharply.

                “Staaa~aaaan, coo~oold” Kyle whined, making pitiful grabby hands in my direction.

                “It’s Kenny.” I told him, holding the phone away from my face. Kyle curled up behind me, caring about Kenny as much as I did. “So, is there anything I can help you with?” I asked Kenny.

                “Uh, can I just talk to ya?” He asked after a while. It was weirdly vulnerable and made me finally wake up.

                “Of course.” I put the phone between me and Kyle, figuring that we’d be more help together.

                “Oh god, I don’t know where to start with this.” He sounded truly distraught.

                “Maybe the beginning?” Kyle suggested condescendingly. I gave him a look, he got really bitchy sometimes.

                “I miss Bebe.” He settled on.

                “Didn’t you see her last weekend?” I asked.

                “I saw her las’ night too.” Under any other circumstances one of us would have to make a jab at Kenny’s libido but not now. There wasn’t enough mirth in any of us. “She kissed me. She made me swear to keep her from cheatin’ on Clyde whenever I’m out with her an’ then she fuckin’ kissed me.” He voice was angry and betrayed and… longing.

                Kyle and I looked at each other. This was bad. Kenny and Bebe being anything other than friends was always a bad idea. “She kissed you?” We asked at the same time. Mine was tentative, Kyle’s was accusatory.

                “Yeah, she came over an’ she was worried ‘bout me an’ then she kissed me.” He didn’t even sound defensive, just a little empty.

                I looked at Kyle, he knew Bebe better. “What was she worried about?”

                “She had a dream that I died an’ it fucked her up.” Kenny replied quietly. “She was cryin’ when she got here, she jus’ wanted to make sure I was okay.”

                “So, Kenny,” I started gently, “why are you telling us now? Why not this morning?”

                This lightness suddenly came back into his voice. “To be honest, ’m a little drunk righ’ now.”

                Kyle rolled his eyes at me and I just shrugged. We were both stupidly attached to Kenny, regardless of his decisions. “Please tell me the only thing you’ve done is call us.” Kyle said, exasperated.

                Kenny scoffed. “Um, fuck you.” He said in a sarcastically sweet voice. “’m the one who keeps you from chokin’ on your own vomit, sweetheart, I know how to handle a lil’ booze.”

                I took the phone back from Kyle. “Have you talked to Bebe since last night?”

                “Nah,” Kenny sighed, “I was hopin’ you’d help with that.”

                “Yeah, we’re experts on dating girls.” Kyle half-laughed.

                “…Stan?” Kenny asked, hopefully.

                I smirked impishly. “Well, first you have to be friends with them for a while, really get to know them and then confess to them in middle school while playing some crappy video game and then live happily ever after.”

                Kyle’s eyes lit up with recognition. “Fuck you, Stan, you know you’re the girl here.”

                “But happily ever after.” I cupped his cheek and something in his eyes softened. He leaned in for a quick kiss, confirming that he wasn’t mad at all.

                “Guys,” Kenny whined from the forgotten phone, “no kissin’ over the phone. I can hear it but I can’t see it.” I picked up the phone again. “Unless you wanna invite me over, of course.” There was a cheekiness to his voice.

                I looked at Kyle skeptically. He sighed and took the phone. “We extend a tentative invitation to you.”

                I took the phone back. “But you really should think about Bebe.” I paused. “And for the love of god, tell us if you can’t make it up the tree. I’ll unlock the door.”

                “I jus’ miss her.” Kenny said, ignoring my concerns for his safety.

                “So, you wanna be with her?” Kyle prompted.

                “Maybe.” Kenny said grudgingly.

                “You want to be with her.” Kyle repeated sternly.

                “Yeah.” Kenny relented softly and hung up. He dropped in at the foot of my bed a little later. I didn’t say anything at first, just lifted the covers so he could get in. He curled up to the spot at my chest that he always chose, half protective, half protecting himself.

                I broke the silence. “Do you wish you were with Bebe now?”

                “Nah, you guys feel like home, that’s too special.” His voice was sleepy and unguarded.

                The idea made me go rigid for just a moment. This _was_ home. Yeah, alone Kyle was comfort and affection and joy but when Kenny wasn’t with us we were worried. We worried that he hurt himself, we worried that he was too careless and it came back to bite him, he worried that he was caring for Karen and not himself. But with Kenny curled against my front and Kyle pressed against my back I wasn’t worried. It just felt like home.  
               


End file.
